narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arata Kato
Appearance Arata wears traditional Leaf Ninja attire while on missions and wears his headband in the traditional style. Arata's primary distinguishing feature is a scar that runs from just under his left eye to the base of his left ear. This would was made by a kunai knife during one of Arata's missions. Arata's eyes are a common brown and his short hair is of a similar color. Personality Arata is Rather easy going. He prefers to takes things easy and avoid stress. Despite the lax personality, Arata gets serious during combat, showing the high level of skill and focus he has acquired as a Jōunin. His cheesy puns are often his way of relieving his stress in order to maintain focus during a fight. Background Arata's parents were both veterans of the Forth Great Ninja War, having fought side-by-side in the same unit. Shortly after peace had been restored, they were married and Arata was born several years later. Arata showed an interest in becoming a ninja like his parents early in life. Although Arata did not graduate the Academy early like many prominent ninja do, he was one of the top in his class, showing above average skill in all areas. When he entered the chunin exams, Arata may have lost in the semi-finals round, but he showed he was skilled enough to be promoted to chunin. Arata became a jounin at the age of 19, a year younger than his father. Arata went on to complete Nearly three dozen A-ranked missions in his ninja career. Abilities Summoning Arata's signature ability is his summoning. Arata summons a massive Knucker, a flightless dragon with a snake-like body. Arata's Knucker measures 25 meters from tip to tip, easily capable of devastating entire buildings. The dragon, unlike traditional Knucker's of legend, is capable of not only breathing fire, but blasting bolts of lightning from its mouth. The Knucker is only capable of using these abilities through Arata's change in chakra nature abilities. In adition, the spade shaped tip of the Knucker's tail is hard as steel. The dragon's scales are rock hard and can not be pierced by traditional weapons. No one knows where Arata acquired this powerful summoning and he has not intention of telling the dark tale to anyone. Ninjutsu Arata to a proficient Fire Release user like his father and Lightning Release user like his mother. Arata possesses the ability to use several A-Ranked Techniques in both categories and is capable of using them in rapid succession. Arata can flawlessly perform hand seals at high speeds, allowing him to use his Ninjutsu quicker than most. Arata often uses Fire Release techniques that cover wide areas and precise Lightning Release attacks in combinations, making his offense difficult to avoid. Arata often carries a metal glove which he uses to increase his hitting power, as well as stream his chakra through the glove. Taijutsu Arata is, like most jonin, a proficient Taijutsu user, capable of defeating Chunin level enemies with taijutsu alone. Arata often carries a metal glove which he uses to increase his hitting power, as well as stream his chakra through the glove. The glove may not weigh very much, but undoubtedly increases the effectiveness of Arata's punches, even without streaming chakra. Genjutsu Arata is a proficient Genjutsu user. Although he does not have a wide variety of Genjutsu techniques, he makes great use of the techniques he's mastered and utilizes them on conjunction with his Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Arata has researched various forms of Genjutsu and the correct countermeasures to take against them. He has admited on several occasions that he is better at defending against Genjutsu than using it. Overall Combat Arata's mix of Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu makes him a handful for even some S-Ranked ninja. Arata is most effective at close range where his above average speed (even among Jōunin) combine with his metal glove and ninjutsu makes him hard to predict in fast paced Taijutsu battles. Although he may have difficulty battling a powerful enemy that specializes in long ranged attacks, Arata is more than capable of launching some ranged attacks of his own. Tools Metal Gloves Arata is almost always seen wearing a pair of simple gloves with metal plates over the back of the hands. Though most wouldn't think much of these gloves, they are actually a vital piece of Arata's combat equipment. Part in Story Arata often takes part in B-Ranked missions that have potential to become A-Ranked. Usually he acts as a commander, leading a group of chunin but he is not stranger to being just another member of the team. Trivia Quotes "With most people, when the gloves come off, things get serious. I'm a little different. When I put my glove on, it means you've pissed me off and I'm about to get serious all over your face."